1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to communication networks and, in particular, to spectrum sharing in white space bands using joint power control and channel assignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number and types of wireless networks proliferate, and the amount of communication carried thereon increases, it has become increasingly desirable to manage networks comprising wireless networks of differing wireless access technologies, power limitations, frequency limitations, and other differences. Management of such heterogeneous networks may become increasingly complicated because of the shared nature of white space bands. While some solutions have been offered for managing coexistence in white space bands, maximization of spectrum re-use as well as spectrum utilization while avoiding interference remains a challenge.